


Voltron: Defenders of a New Age

by Rebeldrive



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin - Freeform, BoM - Freeform, Earth, Galaxy Alliance, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, New paladins, Red Paladin - Freeform, Second Generation, Space Pirates, Voltron OC - Freeform, altean, blade of marmora, blue paladin, galra - Freeform, green paladin, yellow paladin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeldrive/pseuds/Rebeldrive
Summary: 25 years have passed since that horrible day. Earth was saved, but the price was higher than anyone could have imagined. After the death of the second generation of paladins, the lions of Voltron were left as nothing more than statues. No one could reactive them, so they were left alone to gather dust in the basement. That is until Jazmine befriends a runaway from space. After discovering a slave circle, Jaz's life is turned upside-down, and she is forced into a war no one prepared her for.





	Voltron: Defenders of a New Age

Jaz would be the first to admit that she loved The Marketplace. The crowd moved like the shifting currents of an ocean. Every going in their own direction. It was chaos. Absolute chaos. Color booths of all shapes and sizes were set up along the streets. Vendors called out to the passing tourists. Most hid under the little shade provided by the booths, but some had chosen to brave the smoldering weather. Creatures from every corner of the universe met here. There was no order, no normalcy. Everyone did their own thing. No one even paid any mind to the tall Terran weaving through the crowd.

If it was anyone else, they would have stood out. There were few Terrans in this part of Plaht City. The Garrison had dedicated this part of Plaht City to the visitors from the stars. It was a place of familiarity. A kind of sanctuary from the war in the sky, but always part of home. After a few mishaps with Earth's natives, the Garrison decided that it would be better if Terrans left this part of the city alone. There were booths and stores from every planet in the Galaxy Alliance for people to look at.

Jaz loved coming down here for more than just the hustle and bustle of the crowd. As a delegate in training, she had to get to know thousands of different cultures for all the different races that had joined them on Earth or at least pledged their alliance from the stars. With so many different aliens gathered in one spot, it was the perfect place to practice. Though, she wouldn't get to this trip around. Her mother had sent her here for a purpose, so she couldn't get sidetracked. That was, of course, easier said than done.

As well as she knew The Marketplace, she didn't know how to navigate through the neighborhoods that the aliens had created. Instead of wandering around for hours, she stopped by one of the booths.

"Excuse me," Jaz announced her presence to the owner of said booth.

The booth owner glanced up from whatever they were doing. They looked like an Olkari, probably old enough to have been here when the Galaxy Alliance was formed. The Olkari eyes widened. They weren't used to Terrans this far in, especially ones so young. "Yes, young Terran? May I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Flint Lane," Jaz explained.

"Why are you going down there?" The Olkari asked her.

"Oh, I'm trying to find an old friend of my mom. She was hoping to get his help for the festival coming up," the lie slipped easily from her lips. 

The Olkari stared for a moment before relenting. The directions weren't helpful. They were confusing and contradictory, but even so, Jaz thanked the Olkari and continued on her way. She did her best to find her destination. It did not go well. 

Jaz looked around at the unfamiliar area, "Yep, I'm lost."

It was hard to walk around this part of the city. After the Galra attacked, Earth had down its best to put itself back together, but some spots never fully recovered. This was one of those spots. The buildings were all collapsed in on themselves. Chunks of concrete sat in the middle of what used to be a road. Glass radiated from an old window that seemed to belong to an old grocery store. Broken down cars lay scattered across the scene. Large pieces of debris trapped some. The rest stood and waited for owners that would never return. The whole thing seemed frozen in time.

Movement in the corner of her eye turned Jaz's attention away from the depressing sight. The thing that moved, whatever it was, disappeared in a flash of brown. Jaz glanced around her before moving towards the building where the thing had hidden in. Every step resulted in a scratching noise under her foot as her boots crushed the debris into the ground. All the while, her eyes continued to scan the area for danger. 

It didn't take long for her to reach the crumbled building. Silence buzzed in her ears. She started to hum one of her mom's old lullabies without noticing. She moved with the intent of staying hidden. Every once in a while, she would stop and listen, but there was never any noise. Even so, one could never be too careful. 

After a few more minutes of walking around with no outcome, she decided to turn around. As she turned the brown blur crashed into her, sending both of them sprawling on the ground.

"¿Qué demonios?" Jaz muttered as she sat up. Before she could react, the blur tackled her.

Jaz eyes widened as she gazed up at the maroon eyes of the perpetrator. It was a girl who appeared to be around the same age as Jaz. She had dark brown skin. Sky blue rectangular marks stamped on each of her cheeks. They started at her jaw and stopped at her cheekbone. There was another mark on her nose, but this one was a diamond.

"What're you-" the girl slapped her hand over Jaz's mouth.

She leaned in, so the tips of their noses touched. She had twisted her hair together into two groups, one on each side on her head, held together by a metal band at the bottom. As she leaned down, one of the deep blue locks brushed the side of Jaz's face. The metal was cold. It was at this moment Jaz realized that the girl was straddling her.

"Shut up," the girl growled.

The two sat in silence. That is, until noises from outside the building. It sounded like a group of men. From what Jaz could hear, it sounded like Unilu, but she wasn't sure. The pair sat there for what felt like an hour before the voices finally moved on. Even after they were once again blanketed in silence, the girl didn't move.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but you're kinda crushing my internals," Jaz told the girl. 

She huffed and pushed down on Jaz to stand up. Jaz sat up on her elbows and smirked."So, you gonna buy me dinner first or what?" Jaz asked.

The girl scoffed, "Stay away from me, Terran."

And with that, she ran off and disappeared. 

Jaz stared up at the lack of ceiling. Her phone angrily buzzed on the ground next to her. She hadn't even realized it had fallen out of her pocket. With a sigh, she went to pick it up. She hissed and dropped it as pain shot through her hand. She held her hand to her chest. Blood oozed from the cut in her hand. 

"Shit," she exclaimed. 

Her phone continued to buzz on the ground. She grabbed it with her uninjured hand this time and looked at the screen. Her injured hand stayed against her chest. 

4 missed calls from The Exploding Kitten

1 missed calls from Jaime

3 missed call from Sofia

"Great," she pocketed the phone and made her way out of the building. She had barely found her way when her phone started to buzz again. It rang three times before she finally pulled it out of her pocket and answered without looking.

"What do you want?" Jaz asked.

"Where have you been?" Sofia's face appeared on the screen.

"I don't know. Ask Kat, she's the one that sent me on this wild goose chase," Jaz snapped. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

As soon as Jaz said that, the crazy half-Altean popped up. No one would have ever guessed that Kat was only half Altean. Her ears peaked through the mess of bright red curls that was her hair. Underneath the large circular glasses, that always seemed to slip down her nose, were turquoise colored marks under each of her eyes. Her Altean marks weren't her only distinct features. She had freckles covering her from head to toe. Like always, she had on a tattered black beanie on, along with a green sweater.

"Don't blame your failures on me, Jaz," Kat said.

"Kat, I swear to whatever god to worship, I will smite you," Jaz promised.

"You can't smite me," Kat hissed.

"Try me."

The two girls stared each other down through the small device until Sofia stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough. Jaz, just, just get back here. I need your help setting things up before your mom gets back, okay?" Sofia told her.

Jaz didn't say anything as Sofia hung up. She grumbled and stuffed her phone into her back pocket. After a few more minutes of walking, she was back to the hustle and bustle of The Marketplace. Once again, she slipped through the crowd with ease and left the space altogether.

She didn't glance back. Instead, she hopped on her hoverbike and made her way back to the Garrison. Even as she moved through town, it was easy to see that something important was happening. There were large banners displaying welcome in languages from all over. Flyers that were once against the walls and posts were now scattered on the road and sidewalk. Lights wound their way up the trees and street lights.

Jaz would never describe the city as being dull, but this was different. There was a whole new energy added to the mix. One that hadn't been there before. It was like there was something missing, a final piece of the puzzle that had been lost. Now, the puzzle was complete, and everyone could suddenly breathe again.

It took about ten minutes for her to reach the Garrison. Once there, she parked her bike and made her way to her and Kat's room. People moved out of her way. The bleeding from her hand had covered her shirt and forearm in blood. She made it to her room without incident and changed her shirt. There was a knock on the door, and a few seconds later, the door opened. 

Jaime stepped into the room. The door closed behind him. He looked at the bloody shirt on the ground then her hand. He shook his head and walked over to the first aid kit she kept under her desk. 

"What're you doing?" Jaz demanded. 

"You're bleeding," Jaime pointed out. 

"Really? I hadn't noticed," She snapped. 

Jaime rolled his eyes and gestured to the bed. "Sit. What happened?" 

Jaz groaned but did it anyway. Jaime kneeled on the ground in front of her and started by cleaning up the dried blood with handy wipes. It took four wipes to clean up all of the blood. Once Jaime was done, he pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and dumped it on her hand. 

"It's complicated. Ow. Ow!" Jaz shouted, pulling her hand away. "What the hell, Jaime!" 

Jaime didn't look up. He grabbed her hand and continued his work. "Whatever you did, I'm sure it was unsanitary. I have to disinfect the wound. Will you at least to tell me what cut your hand open?" 

"I don't know," Jaz mumbled. 

"What was that?" Jaime asked. 

"I don't know," Jaz repeated, louder this time. "Do you want to hear it in Spanish? No lo sé." 

Jaime looked up at his sister. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before talking. "What-how-who? You are the only person I know that could possibly be in this situation." 

"I try," Jaz told him. 

Jaime finished by covering the cut with gauze and wrapping it with gauze wrap. He stood up and brushed off his pants. "There, all fixed up. Can we go see Sofia now? She's been nagging me all day about your whereabouts." 

"Yeah, okay." Jaz stood up and the two left the room together. "So, what did I miss this morning?" 

"Not much. Sofia has been freaking out about having everything ready. Apparently, Kolivan and Crayola are coming back, along with a new race that wants to join the alliance," Jaime explained. 

"Wait, a new race. Why didn't I know about this?" Jaz exclaimed. 

Jaime shrugged, "Sofia just barely told us. Mom sent us a message after you left explaining everything." 

Jaz pouted, "Stupid Kat and her stupid inventions. What's the new race called?" 

"I don't know. It was Zarthins or something like that," Jaime said. "I think Mom called them the travelers of the stars." 

" Zarathinyns?" Jaz asked. 

Jaime snapped his fingers, "Yeah, that's it. You know them?" 

Jaz sputtered, "Do I know them? Yes, I know them. They are one of the most ancient races around. They don't even live on a planet. They just move through the universe, kinda like space mermaids." 

"Nerd. You are such a nerd," Jaime said. 

They arrived at the loading dock. Jaz swiped her keycard, as she had clearance. Inside, Sofia was yelling at a group of people. Kat sat on a group of boxes. Her laptop sat open on lap. Kat looked up when the two walked in. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the wonder twins," Kat yelled. 

"Don't call us that," Jaime ordered. 

Kat stuck her tongue out, then turned to Jaz, "Did you get the thing? Did ya, huh?" 

"No, Kat, I didn't get whatever weird thing you needed," Jaz told her. 

Kat gasped, "Then what's the point of keeping you and your delegacies around?" 

"It's delegate, not-" Jaz was cut off by Sofia yelling her name 

"Everyone wants a piece of this today," Jaz mumbled.

Jaime laughed and nudged her shoulder, "Just smile. You'll be fine." 

Sofia jogged the short distance over to her cousins. It was hard to tell that Sofia shared any relation with the twins by looking at the three. Sofia's skin was much lighter than either of her cousins, and her eyes were a deep brown instead of the twins silvery-blue color. She kept her honey brown up in a tight bun. Rectangular glasses that sat on the edge of her nose always made her look like a stern librarian. If Jaz hadn't grown up with her, she never would have guessed that Sofia worked in the military. 

"I assume Jaime already told you about our visitors. You need to make the proper arrangments," Sofia explained. After a few seconds of no one moving, she looked up from her clipboard, "That means now, Jaz." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. God, I just can't catch a break," She muttered as she left.


End file.
